


论狮鱼的重要性（又：人鱼AU）

by RebeccaTang



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaTang/pseuds/RebeccaTang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：伊姆斯是个渔夫，亚瑟是条人鱼。某天亚瑟看到了伊姆斯并下定决心要将其据为己有。他前去结识伊姆斯，发现这个决定下得实在是太妙了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	论狮鱼的重要性（又：人鱼AU）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of Lionfish (aka The Merman AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30542) by bat_hawk. 



> Lots of thanks to Jessica who wrote this beautiful,cute fic and shared it with us and allowed me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 十分感谢Jessica写下并与我们分享这篇美丽、可爱的文。感谢她允许我将其翻译成中文！
> 
> Original work here：http://bat-hawk.livejournal.com/1606.html

那条巨大的鱼在破晓前的昏暗光线中跃入他余光时，伊姆斯正准备把鱼钩洒下水。他立即把头转过去，却也只能捕捉到那条枪鱼消沉入海的尾巴。

伊姆斯眨眨眼。

应该是一条巨大的枪鱼吧。

那条鱼再次跃出海面，同样的，伊姆斯只看到了它尾巴上那令人毛骨悚然的鳍。那不是枪鱼的尾巴，伊姆斯注意到，这条尾巴是横着的，却也不是伊姆斯所知的任何鲸鱼或者鼠海豚。

伊姆斯把鱼钩放回船里，执起了船桨。在知道这到底是什么东西之前他是绝不可能让它逃走的。鱼时不时跃出水面，但背对着海面划船的伊姆斯只能看到它拍起的水花。

太阳攀上地平线的时候伊姆斯终于划到了那条鱼的所在之处。它现在似乎安心沉于水底了，当然了，大海就是这样神秘莫测。

伊姆斯把鱼钩从船侧洒进海里。在那条鱼再次现身前他总得做些什么吧。伊姆斯坐在他的小船里，手里握着船桨，时不时划动一下以确保钓线都直直地呆在水里。他就这么看着他的钓线，看了大概半个小时，直到太阳完全升起。鱼再一次跃出海面。当然了，每次它都躲在伊姆斯的背后跳，所以无论伊姆斯转得有多快，他都只能看到它那令人勃然大怒的尾鳍。

离上一次跳跃又过了一个小时，此时伊姆斯已经放弃做无用功了。他把注意力全部放到钓线上，但这对收成毫无帮助。钓线一直静静地插在水里，没有鱼咬饵，浮标动也不动。动静全无得令人沮丧。

伊姆斯注意到海里有片巨大的阴影一直绕着他的小船打转。他立即把鱼叉拿起来：如果那条鱼再上来一点他就能直接把它插上来。来吧，小鱼，再游近一点……没错，就是这样……

那鱼突然打破了平静的水面，迅速冲了出来。伊姆斯在震惊中差点把鱼叉扔进了海里。

“你是个人！——鱼——之类的东西！”伊姆斯的眼睛瞪得滚圆。

“唔，”那个鱼人笑了，“大多数人类管我们叫人鱼，不过我想‘类人鱼’这名字也挺贴切的。”

“你是，你是一条人鱼？！”伊姆斯想靠近一点好好看人鱼，差点就掉进了海里。

“小心一点，”人鱼坏笑道，露出一口尖锐的牙齿。他抬起一只长着锋利指甲的手抓住伊姆斯的船。“要是不小心摔一交可就糟糕了，你说对吧？ ”

伊姆斯扫了一眼人鱼手指上那漆黑锋利的长指甲，防备地紧紧握住他的鱼叉。

“没有敌意，我向你保证，”人鱼的另一只手也抓住了船。“要想不用发狂似的踢水就能在水里维持站立姿势可真难啊。”

“你到底来干嘛？”伊姆斯在一阵沉默后问，抓住鱼叉的手稍稍放松了一点。

“啧啧啧，真是太失礼了。我们倒回去重来一次，好吗？你好，我叫做亚瑟，很高兴认识你，”人鱼伸出他那只可怖的手然后伊姆斯犹豫着握住了它。亚瑟的掌心有很多细小的刺，触感粗糙得很，他的手背上布满了蓝黑色的鳞片。

“呃，我，我叫伊姆斯。”

亚瑟转了转眼睛。“好吧，这已经比绝大多数的情况要好了。老实说，人类真是一点礼貌都不讲的。这一秒你才从海里冒出来，下一秒他们就已经准备要用鱼叉刺你又或者是要把你用网套住了。甚至有的人还他妈的想用钓线把我勒死！这可太卑鄙了，真的。”

“也许下次你能先给别人一点提醒？就是……提醒一下别人马上就要有神秘生物出现了。”

“噢，告诉你，这我也试过了。可作为一个神秘生物太他妈碍事了。人人都只想把我抓起来买给杂技团。”

“啊。既然这样，为什么还要冒出来呢？”

亚瑟耸耸肩。“我很寂寞啊。鱼可不是什么好的聊天对象，这点想必你也很清楚。”

“嗯，的确如此。”

“你多大了，伊姆斯？”

“我三十二岁。”

“嗯，不错，我二十九了。你是从什么时候开始当渔夫的？”

“十七岁，我父亲过世的那年我就开始自己捕鱼。第一次跟他出海捕鱼的时候我才七岁。怎么了？”

亚瑟再次耸肩。“只是好奇。那你还有在世的家人吗？”

“我有个妹妹，但她结婚之后就搬到一个内陆城市去了。你呢？”

“我也不知道，”亚瑟笑得很苦涩。

“怎么会？”

“人鱼把亲情看得很轻，总的来说，人鱼把一切关系都看得很轻。一旦你能自己抓鱼，你父母就离开了。”

“那你是什么时候开始抓鱼的？”

“五岁的时候。不过我向来都很擅长杀生。一般情况下要别的人鱼要大概六、七岁才能学会。”

“啊，这样。那你们有没有，就是，学校什么的？”

“你觉得要是有别人能陪我说话我还会跑来跟一心想要拿我做标本的渔夫搭讪吗？”

“也对。不过你刚才说父母，那它们是一起生活的吗？”

“不，大部分都不会。如果你遇到合适的交配对象，那么在能扔下孩子前你们就一直呆在一起。如果你真的很喜欢你的交配对象，那你就跟它呆久一点，产更多卵什么的。但绝大多数情况你会找到新的对象又或者是恢复独身状态。”

“你有孩子吗？”

“没有。我也不想要。”

“为什么呢？”

“唔，理由太多了说不完。”

“哦，好吧。”伊姆斯伤心地扫了一眼他的浮标：它们一动不动，因为身处食物链最顶端的生物此刻正在他的船边呆着。等他把视线转回亚瑟身上，后者把手臂交搭着放在船沿上，下巴搁在上面休息。他们就这样静静地对望了好一会儿，然后亚瑟叹了口气。

“我知道你想我走人。因为我把鱼都给吓跑了。”

“你确实是把鱼都吓跑了。”伊姆斯歪着头看亚瑟。

“那你慢慢钓吧，我就不打扰了。我想，要是你不企图杀我的话，在未来的日子里我们会经常碰面的。”亚瑟离开了伊姆斯的小船，潜到浪底。伊姆斯瞬间被亚瑟身上那从颈背一直蔓延到鱼尾的深蓝色鱼鳞给迷住了。

“我刚刚跟一条人鱼聊天了，”五分钟之后伊姆斯对自己说。“我离犯精神病不远了。不过我猜，一个人住在海上，这是迟早都是要发生的。”伊姆斯把船划开一点好让钓线都恢复直挺。那些钓线在伊姆斯跟亚瑟聊天的空档里都被海水冲弯了。“好吧，”伊姆斯抬起头，眯眼看着天上那只军舰鸟。“要是能跟那么漂亮的人鱼聊天，精神病就精神病吧。”

===

隔天清晨当伊姆斯埋头猛力划船时，他几乎已经说服自己亚瑟只是幻觉又或者是一场梦了。当一个人独自在海上漂流太久，产生幻觉避无可避。

伊姆斯把钓线抛下水，坐回船里时连枪鱼的影子都没看到。这就对了。亚瑟绝对是伊姆斯因为过于寂寞而臆造出来的假象。

五秒钟后亚瑟在伊姆斯身边破水而出，后者在震惊中把船桨抛下了水，半个身子也已经掉出了小船。

“天啊，亚瑟！”伊姆斯一边爬回船一边喊道。“下次冒出来前给人一点提示，行吗？”

“抱歉，”亚瑟毫无歉意。“不过我得指出一点——在一个大型的不明生物意图靠近你时跟着你掉下船的船桨投身海里可不是什么明智的举动。”

“多谢提醒，我会牢记于心的，”伊姆斯看了他的船桨一眼，它们越飘越远。

“给，我抓了条石斑鱼给你，”亚瑟把鱼抛到坐在船中央的伊姆斯的大腿上。

“噢。”伊姆斯看了眼自己大腿上那只鳞片斑驳的动物。“为什么要……”

“昨天跟你呆了那么久，把鱼都赶跑了，”亚瑟耸耸肩。“琢磨着如果我还想再呆在你身边，就得表现得礼貌一些。”

“这样。呃，谢了。”

“我猜你会想要回你的船桨？”

“没错，可以的话就再好不过了。”

“容我代劳，”亚瑟笑笑便游开了。

伊姆斯把石斑从腿上扫下，当亚瑟带着船桨回来，他已经坐到了座位上。

“谢谢你，亚瑟，”伊姆斯一把夺回了他的船桨。

“你记住了我的名字，”亚瑟咧开嘴笑道。除了那口致命的利齿外，伊姆斯注意到亚瑟有一对迷人得无以复加的酒窝。伊姆斯拼尽全力才让自己没傻傻地盯着它们发呆。

“对啊，那个，我认识的人鱼又不多，要记住名字难度并不大，”伊姆斯踌躇着想说些俏皮话，没成功。

“唔。”亚瑟脸上还留着那个乱人心神的笑，“大多数人类可不这么觉得。他们只会记得‘人鱼’，甚至有时是‘美人鱼’，”亚瑟皱起了眉头。【译注：此处原文中用的是merman（雄性人鱼）和mermaid（雌性人鱼）】

“噢，我想你保证，亲爱的，他们一定是瞎了眼才会说你是美人鱼的。”

亚瑟的酒窝回来了，伊姆斯在心里为自己欢呼。

“你妈妈怎么了？”几秒钟后亚瑟突然说。

“什么？”伊姆斯被突然转换的话题弄糊涂了。

“你说十七岁的时候你爸爸去世了，你妹妹搬去了内陆，但你从没提过你妈妈。”

“哦。呃，她在生我妹妹的时候难产死了，那个时候我才五岁，所以没什么能说的。”

“这我能明白。”

“那么，唔，亚瑟，”一阵尴尬的沉默后伊姆斯说。“你一天都在做什么呢？”亚瑟耸耸肩。“游泳、抓鱼然后吃掉、把别的人鱼赶出我的领地，有时会跟海豚比赛，有时会跟过于残暴的鲨鱼打架。”

“你的领地在哪？”

“从我们东边那个灯塔到海那边数英里的珊瑚丛，从那艘沉船以西到那边的海岸。”

“沉船以西到哪里？”

“呃，海岸那边有座教堂，大概就到那。”

“哦，好吧。”

他们又陷入了一阵沉默之中，但亚瑟似乎光是看着伊姆斯就感到心满意足了，这让伊姆斯十分不自在。

“啊！”伊姆斯的喊叫划破了寂静的氛围。

“嗯？”亚瑟露出了一个大大的笑，仿佛伊姆斯是地球上最有趣的东西。

“这附近有很多人鱼吗？”

“是有一些，不过都无趣得很。没人会想去偷别人的鱼，难道无聊的时候偷偷鱼不是很好玩吗？”

“哦。海里是不是有城市啊？”伊姆斯努力想要驱赶相对无言的局面。

“是有几个。”亚瑟打了个哈欠，露出三排利齿。“我觉得那都不是什么好地方。只有没法在海里割占领地的人才会去那，又或者是你想要去欺负那些弱小的废物。我个人就倾向于对它们避而远之。”

“这样。”

伊姆斯黔驴技穷的时候亚瑟又恢复到盯着他看的状态。做渔夫这行是不会培养出杰出的社交技巧的，而显然，作为人鱼也一样。伊姆斯细细检查了一遍他的钓线，尽管他很清楚有亚瑟在这没鱼会来咬鱼饵；确保所有钓线都牢牢地系在船上，然后动作谨慎地把船上的钓线都绕好。等他完成所有工作，亚瑟还是目不转睛地看着他。

伊姆斯搔搔鼻子，在亚瑟坚定的注视下变得十分紧张。他揉了揉裤子上的一滩污渍，他用手指梳了梳头发，他抓了抓手臂，他搓了搓手。

“呃，你打算什么时候走啊？”伊姆斯终于问了出来，东看看西看看，就是不看亚瑟。 

“不知道。不过要是你想我走我可以现在就走。”亚瑟又露出了那种玩味的笑。

“哦，呃，那个，你也不是非走不可啦。”伊姆斯揉了揉脖子后方。

“别介意我这么问，伊姆斯。可你一天都坐在这船上，要做什么？”

“唔，我有时会刻些东西，有时会唱歌，有时会做些针织品。不过大多数时间我就这么坐着想事情。”

“真的？你想唱歌给我听吗？”亚瑟的双眼写满了戏谑。

“天啊，才不呢！”伊姆斯脸红了。“我唱歌可难听了！”

“不过我敢打赌那些鱼一定喜欢，”亚瑟笑得奸诈。

“才不呢，我赌它们一定很讨厌我的歌声。说不定我唱歌的时候它们都逃开几公里远呢。”

“是这样吗？这样说来你唱歌的时候半条鱼都没抓到过？”

“呃，也不是，我抓到过。但这些鱼肯定是失聪了，因为我的歌声听起来就像是受伤的猫在嚎叫。”

“一定没那么糟的。”

“跟你打包票，真的有。”

“那，吼两声然后让我自行判断吧。”

“绝不可能，想都别想。”

“哦，真的吗？”亚瑟露出所有的牙。“那我们走着瞧。我觉得现在我该让你抓点鱼了。”亚瑟从船边游开。

“明天见？”

“当然了，”话毕，亚瑟一头钻进海里。一整个下午伊姆斯都带着笑轻轻地哼着小调。

===

整整一个星期，每当伊姆斯抛下钓线，告诉自己亚瑟不会再出现时，亚瑟都会突然出现在他旁边，守时得令人惊讶。然而终于，亚瑟真的不见了，伊姆斯心里空荡荡的。他试图告诉自己，才一天没见就那么想念一个才刚认识九天的人是非常荒谬的。可他听不进劝。

整个早上他都在等亚瑟从海里冒出来，但亚瑟没有。今天没有一条鱼愿意咬诱，所以在太阳缓缓向西方移动的过程中，钓线一动都没有动。伊姆斯无聊极了，他在船上躺下，哼唱着不成曲的小调。

当然了，亚瑟理所当然地选择在这时出现。

“我说了吧？你没那么糟的！”亚瑟的声音从水面传来说。

“天啊，我操，亚瑟！”伊姆斯稳住自己，努力不让自己再次失衡掉出小船。“你他妈究竟为什么要一而再地这样吓人？！”伊姆斯怒视着亚瑟的笑脸。

“有可能是归功于我一直得到的令人愉悦的反应吧，说不定。”亚瑟的酒窝又出来了，说真的，你他妈试试去对一个有迷人的酒窝的人发火吧。简直是不可能的任务。

“你太奸诈了，”伊姆斯用船桨指责地戳了戳亚瑟。

“不知道你在说什么。”但从亚瑟那双泛着精光的双眼看来，他绝对非常清楚伊姆斯在说什么。但他只是笑。

“我也不知道我为什么会想你。”伊姆斯对着浩瀚的海洋剖白。“你可算不上是什么非常好的人。”

“你想我？”亚瑟看起来十分惊讶。

“什么？”伊姆斯脸红了。“又不是……讨厌，”伊姆斯看着他的船桨皱起了眉。

“如果这么说能让你好过一点，其实我在你的小船下已经呆了一整天了，就是为了等你闷得发慌然后唱歌。”亚瑟一脸严肃地说。

“这也太他妈……亚瑟！”

“我知道，我知道，这太卑鄙了，害你一整天连一条鱼都没钓到，但……我给你抓了只乌贼？”亚瑟犹豫着把一只动物举出水面。

“你——我又不是因为——等等，乌贼？”

“对啊……你不喜欢乌贼？”亚瑟斜眼瞥了他一眼，难得地看起来很不妥。

“我从来都没有吃过乌贼。”

“从来都没有？但这是海里最美味的东西！”

“它们都住在海底，亚瑟。价值连城。”

“那，给，现在它是你的了，”把乌贼递给伊姆斯的时候亚瑟露出了一个十分谨慎的笑。

“谢谢……”伊姆斯抓住了那只黏滑的生物，盯着它看了好几分钟。

“唔，你不要吃吃看吗？”亚瑟问。

“可这是生的。”伊姆斯的脸垮了下来。他尽可能地避免吃生的鱼，除非遇到困境别无选择。

“也对。我忘了你们这些愚蠢的人类什么东西都要煮上一顿。把吃东西的乐趣全都抹杀了。”

“什么意思？”伊姆斯笑着看着亚瑟佯装生气的表情。

“你们把血全都放掉了，让食物变得淡然无味。肉的质感都被烤坏了。”亚瑟皱了皱鼻子。“真不知道你们怎么能忍受这些。”

“说得没错，唔，但我并不十分喜好血又或者是生肉的质感，所以我还是继续吃那些烤糊了的肉就好，多谢提点。”

“切。真是奇怪的物种。”

“这话轮不到你说吧。”

“恳求你解释一下。”

“看看你的构成！看看你手臂和肩膀上的东西！”

“哦，对，相比之下人类可好太多了！”亚瑟笑了。“所有陆上生物都有四条腿但你们只有两条！”

“没错，可我有手。”

“我也有啊。顺带一提，我不是光有速度的，我的灵活性也是一流的。”

“所以你很灵活咯，这么说来，”伊姆斯自顾自地笑了起来。

“老天啊，你真是无可救药，”亚瑟翻了个白眼。

“可是亲爱的，你这个见解可真是太引人入胜了！”

“对对对，引人入胜，”亚瑟向后仰去，用尾巴把水拍得啪啪作响，伊姆斯湿透了。

“亚瑟！”伊姆斯气急败坏道。

“什么事？”亚瑟回到小船旁边把下巴撂在手臂上，一副事不关己的样子。

“我湿透了！”

“为什么啊，不过没错，甜心，你确实湿透了，”亚瑟撑起自己直至嘴巴凑到伊姆斯耳边。“这才是醉翁之意。”

“是吗，”亚瑟挨得太近，伊姆斯的注意力完全被分散了。亚瑟笑了，牙齿一览无遗，伊姆斯真不该因为这个而感到兴奋。

亚瑟扑通一声投回海里，伊姆斯仍傻傻地盯着他看。

“这样盯着别人看很不礼貌哦，伊姆斯，”亚瑟扯了扯嘴角。

“没在盯着你看，”伊姆斯心不在焉地说，依然目不转睛。

“哦，怪错你了，十分抱歉，”亚瑟的笑容十分具有侵占性。

伊姆斯突然意识到自己在出丑。

“唔。我得走了。”

“这么快？”亚瑟瞥了一眼太阳。“但你还有三个小时外加一个黄昏呢。”

“是，没错，可我，答应了乔安今天我会……帮她……收庄稼。”

“这样吗？那好吧你去吧。明天见吧，我最亲爱的。”亚瑟浸到浪底，一分钟后又重出水面。“噢，请你务必要听话尝尝那个乌贼，好吗？你之前那副嫌弃的表情……它不该遭到如此待遇的。”

伊姆斯只略略地扫了一眼，他为自己感到自豪。“当然了。一定会尝的，千金不换。”

亚瑟笑着潜进海里，现出修长身躯上的闪亮鳞片。

伊姆斯把小船拖上岸，思索着余剩的时光该怎样消磨。最后他游荡进村庄里，买了一堆他负担不起的贵价纱线。到家后他给自己织了一顶新帽子，因为旧的那顶已经散架了。日暮西沉该吃晚饭时他才停下手来。

伊姆斯盯着乌贼看了一会儿，努力回想他是否曾经听过别人谈论该如何食用乌贼。最终他决定把乌贼炸了吃：这乌贼看起来实在是太恶心了，况且无论是什么，只要炸了都不会难吃到哪去的。在他咬下第一口后他在心里对下了这么正确的决定的自己一顿猛夸。乌贼嚼劲太足，炸了之后吃起来轻松多了。有可能乌贼血会让它吃起来更鲜美。

把帽子移开去撩火的时候伊姆斯才恍然大悟：那顶尚未完工的帽子的颜色，跟亚瑟的蓝色鱼鳍如出一辙。

===

第二天伊姆斯别别扭扭地不想出门，害怕亚瑟会对昨天的事作什么评价。还有一个原因是伊姆斯发现自己开始对这条随时能潜入海底再不出现的人鱼有点太过依恋了。伊姆斯不喜欢依恋，无论是对谁。所有人都会在更好的机会出现的时候离他而去，又或者是在他需要他们的时候死去，这是经验所得。

最聪明的做法就是跟所有人保持淡泊的友谊，无需深交。这样你才不会受到伤害。

亚瑟很显然已经深深游进了伊姆斯的潜意识里，深得甚至影响了伊姆斯对纱线颜色的选择。这让伊姆斯很不舒服，更不用提当他没有准时出现时伊姆斯有多想念他，而且亚瑟只是一天没有出现而已。从前伊姆斯可以独处好几个星期，彼时他见不到任何他认识的人，也不会去想他们。好吧，也不能说完全不想任何人。有时他会非常非常地想念他的妹妹，还有郁瑟福。但伊姆斯已经认识他们好多年了，而且他偶尔会完全忘记他们的存在。可伊姆斯一天没见到亚瑟就这样想念他，这很不妥。

不幸的是，亚瑟是避无可避的。伊姆斯无法几天不去捕鱼。捕鱼才让他勉强能糊口，哪怕只有一天不去捕鱼都会让他陷入困境。

因此伊姆斯在拂晓前就出海了，就像当他年长得足以划船开始就做的那样。

海洋让他平静下来，一如从前。天边开始泛白，鹈鹕从水面扫掠而过，海鸥为了争抢虾子而大吵大闹。一只老鹰潜入水里抓了一只巨大的生物出来。一只燕鸥也猎到了什么然后被一只猛然扑近的贼鸥抢走了。

伊姆斯把钓线投下海，刚坐好，一只小雀便落在他船尾。

“像你这么漂亮的小鸟怎么会跑到这来了，嗯？”伊姆斯笑着靠近它，小鸟扇扇翅膀但没有飞走。“你应该呆在内陆的某个花园里，慈祥老婆婆会把鸟食和水装在盘子里喂给你吃。你不该到这来经历惊涛骇浪，要是风有意她能把你吹得散架，海水也能席卷而起在风暴中将陆地吞噬。这里对像你这样的小东西来说可不安全，对你这样美丽的存在。就算海水没有把你卷去，老鹰也不会放过你的。”小鸟兴奋地叽叽叫，伊姆斯停下来倾听，等鸣叫声停下后又继续说。“明白我的意思了吧？去找个跟你相匹配的地方。你需要花朵和大树。去找一个梅尔时常谈起的地方，一个飓风无法侵袭无法把你抓进海里的地方。”

小鸟一跃而起，往内陆的地平线飞去。“这就对了，漂亮的小东西，”伊姆斯坐回原位。

“我觉得这番话对你也同样适用，你知道吧。”

伊姆斯转身看见亚瑟正挂在船头一侧。“亚瑟。这话是什么意思？”

“对我而言你就像是那只鸟，”亚瑟浅笑道，“你不属于大海。”

“你为什么要这样说，”伊姆斯皱了眉。

“不要误会，我无意冒犯。但你不属于这里。你对那只鸟说的每一句话，我都想对你说。你该留在内岸，让个跟你一样好看的人照顾你。人类太过脆弱不该留在海上。你们只能靠岸上的淡水存活。风暴来临时你的船会沉，而你也没法游回安全的地方。飓风侵袭，你们的房子被水淹，所以被迫从田地转移到海上来。你们并非为海而生，但你还是们来了。”

“大多数人都没有别的选择。如果不捕鱼我就只有死路一条。梅尔很幸运，她赢得了一个内陆居民的心，别的少数姑娘也是，但一个男人没法这样做。你生在一个渔夫的家里就只能做一个渔夫，大多数人都只能认命。”

“梅尔。是你妹妹吗？”

“对。”

“你可以去跟她一起生活。”

“如果我真的去了会怎样呢？我只会变成负担。而且话说回来我连她住在哪里都不知道。”

“这……对人类来说，跟家人失去联系有点不寻常，不是吗？”

“没错。我们，那个，我们因为道姆起了冲突。对她而言，他就是童话里的王子，能带她逃离成为渔夫妻子的宿命。但我没那么看得起他，直到现在一样。他不是那种老实可靠的人。我没同意这桩婚事，而且作为一家之主，我的同意是不可或缺的。所以某天趁我出海，他们就私奔了，自此之后再无音讯。”

“噢，我很抱歉。对于像你们这样的群居动物来说这一定很难接受吧。我猜自此你就安心留在海上咯？”

“反正短时间内我不打算去别的地方。不过，如果终有一天我要离开大海我一定会很想她的。她是那样地摄人。”

“我明白你的意思。我对海岸有着一样的向往。”

“真的？”

“对。就是感觉很……刺激，我猜。那有碎浪打在沙上。还有鸟，很多很多鸟。在我们这里只有信天翁，但海岸那边应有尽有。还有人类，”亚瑟咧嘴笑道，“我觉得他们很有趣。”

“哦？怎么说？”伊姆斯坏笑道。

亚瑟哈哈大笑，但没有回答。

“亚瑟，”伊姆斯又皱起了眉头，“那是什么？”

“什么是什么？”

“那个，你肩膀上的东西。”伊姆斯指着亚瑟身上一处狰狞的红色咬痕。

“哦，没什么啦。不过是一群锤头鲨侵入了我的领地。它们已经走了，不用担心。”

“让我看看，”伊姆斯来到亚瑟身边把他半拉到船上。

“不要紧的，小利齿（sharpteeth），真的，”伊姆斯环住亚瑟胸口时后者强颜欢笑道。“两个星期之后连疤都不会留。”

“你刚刚叫我什么？”伊姆斯把手指放在齿痕上，伤口仍在慢慢地渗血。

“利齿？哦，我想人类不……这是个昵称。就像是甜心，不过要更……暴力一些，我猜。它也表达了我觉得你很犀利。”伊姆斯正细细察着看他的伤，亚瑟把头靠在伊姆斯肩膀上。“伊姆斯，说真的，这只是皮外伤罢了。不足挂齿。”

“你被鲨鱼咬了，亚瑟！这足以挂齿了。”

“这是常有的事。真的没什么大不了的。”

“好好好，算了。看起来好像也没什么大碍。”

“很高兴能有你盖章认可。”伊姆斯准备把亚瑟放回海里。“嗷，”亚瑟突然抱住了伊姆斯，“轻一点。船身勾到我的鳍了。”

“噢。真抱歉，”伊姆斯越过身去解开亚瑟的鳍。“你还好吗？”

“好多了。”

“那就好。”

亚瑟投入水中溅起阵阵浪花，身上的鱼鳍全部张开。“外面好干燥。真不知道你怎么忍受得了。”

“天性使然，”伊姆斯勾勾嘴角。

“哦，那你再接再厉。”亚瑟眯着眼看向太阳。“我想今天我已经打扰得够久了。噢对了，真抱歉我今天没有给你带鱼。忙着跟锤头鲨打架，没找到时间打猎。那我明天给你带两尾鱼吧，怎么样？”

“我并不巴望着要你给我带礼物的，亲爱的，真的。”

“总之明天我会给你带两尾，”亚瑟不知因何故突然裂开嘴笑。“祝你打猎愉快，小利齿。”他消失在浪底，水波不惊。

===

隔天早晨伊姆斯醒来时，外面正哗哗地落着大雨。不是那种来势匆匆但个把小时就停下的疾雨，而是那种连绵的、会持续一整天的倾盆大雨。

“真他妈地好极了，”伊姆斯嘟哝着爬下床，被他简陋小屋里的摆设绊了个遍后终于披了件外套跌跌撞撞地夺门而出。等他把船推进海，全身上下已经没有了一处干的地方。

亚瑟带着威力十足的酒窝从水里钻出来时伊姆斯差点就划过了第一个沙洲。

“早上好啊，美人！”他笑眯眯地说。

“你今天明显特别亢奋，”伊姆斯喃喃道，没有停下动作。

“这是当然！这场及时雨会下好几天，鱼全都出来了，锤头鲨也离开了！多么美好的一天啊！”

“或许对鱼来说是不错吧，”伊姆斯略带愠怒。

“出什么事了吗，伊姆斯？”亚瑟的抬头纹显了出来。

“跟平时差不多。”

“什么意思？”

“别纠结于此了，亚瑟，这不是你能理解的东西，”伊姆斯骂骂咧咧地说，仍不愿意跟亚瑟有眼神接触。

“好吧……”亚瑟皱起眉头注视着伊姆斯。伊姆斯没有理他，执着地把视线放在缓缓远去的地平线上，渐渐意识到自己的言行有多恶劣。“我给你带了鱼，”亚瑟支支吾吾地说，比起陈述更像是在提问。

“你太客气了，”伊姆斯努力挤出个笑脸，但看起来大概十分局促，幸好亚瑟并不易受到惊吓。不过亚瑟立即躲进了水里，看来他并非真的无所畏惧。

伊姆斯惶恐地盯着亚瑟消失不见的地方看了十秒，心想自己再也见不到亚瑟了。正当他苦闷不已，亚瑟破水而出，猛地从他头顶一跃而过，把两条鱼投进小船里。

“我操，亚瑟，”伊姆斯怒气冲冲地对浮出水面的亚瑟说。“下一次突然冒出来前先给人来点预警，好吗？”

“哦……我还以为……对不起，我——对不起，”亚瑟神色焦虑地说。

“没事，我只是——那只是——”伊姆斯甩甩他那头被雨打湿的发，没有把话说完。

亚瑟张开嘴想说些什么，但立即又合上了。经历了几分钟让人难受的沉默后，他没精打采地开口道，“你想要我走人吗，伊姆斯？”

“不许走，”伊姆斯语气莫名地凶狠。

“好的……？”

“留下来吧，”伊姆斯叹息着说，“求你。”

“好，我那里都不去。”

好一会儿伊姆斯就这样静静地划着船，亚瑟在船侧游着跟着他。他划得太远，远远超过了他该停下的地方。陆地已经不复可见，他的身体也因为划船而隐隐作痛。终于，他叹着气把船桨放下，低头看着亚瑟。

“你会好起来的吧？”亚瑟的笑容小心翼翼。

“嗯，”伊姆斯揉揉自己的后颈，“我会没事的，对不起，那个，”伊姆斯打着徒劳无功的手势，“刚才冲你发脾气了。”

“不要紧的，甜心，”亚瑟把手肘搭在小船边缘处。

“我只是，有时觉得自己很没用，尤其是在下雨的时候，然后我就，我就——”

“嘿，”亚瑟打断了他，倚身向前把手放在伊姆斯的肩膀上。“你不用解释的。没关系，我懂的。”

“谢谢，”伊姆斯挂上了一个真诚的笑脸。

“这就对了，”亚瑟回笑道。“那么现在……今天你是想要猎食呢，还是你想什么都不做在这歇息一下，让我来代劳呢？”

“你愿意为我打猎？”

“反正我也没别的事情可做，”亚瑟耸耸肩。“再说了，今天到处都是鱼，抓鱼就跟抓海草一个难度。你看起来需要好好地休息一下。”

“休息一下，”伊姆斯苦笑道，“自从郁瑟福离开之后我就没休息过了。”伊姆斯的笑散开了。妈的，要是不想情绪再度消沉下去他就不该去想郁瑟福的事。

“好了，别再想了，”亚瑟对他皱起眉头，“我觉得那些不开心的事你今天已经想得够多了。我离开之后你不许又让自己沉溺进去，听到了吗？”

“嗯，听到了，”伊姆斯心不在焉地答道。

“你要坐在这，放松下来，想一些让你开心的事，然后我会给你抓好多好多鱼。明白了吗？”

“嗯，亲爱的，我明白了，”伊姆斯的笑容十分淡薄。

“很好，”亚瑟的酒窝显现出来，“我很快回来。”亚瑟离开小船，消失不见了。

伊姆斯倚在船边看着雨水在亚瑟潜下去的地方激起涟漪，直到开始感到厌闷。他拽过被亚瑟的鱼压住的包囊，掏出他的织针和毛线。线是类似沙子的颜色；实际上它跟伊姆斯头发的颜色相差无几。

伊姆斯窝在船里开始织袜子。再多袜子也不够，因为他总是穿着袜子钓鱼，这很容易让它们受损。不过袜子让人感觉那么好，它们让你的双脚保持温暖，造价便宜因为伊姆斯自己就能织出来，而且它们色彩缤纷——说到颜色，这只袜子的沙色显得太暗了，得加些条纹。那个跟亚瑟一个颜色的毛线会搭配得很好看的，伊姆斯边想边把毛线拿出来织到袜子上。看呐，这就好看多了。亚瑟再次浮出水面时伊姆斯正着手织第二只袜子。

“你在织什么？”他把鱼丢到船里，问。

“袜子，”伊姆斯抬头对上亚瑟一副不敢置信的表情。“怎么了？”

“你在织一只有着伊姆斯-亚瑟条纹的袜子吗？”

“我在——噢。”伊姆斯盯着袜子的条纹，那正是伊姆斯的代表颜色和亚瑟的代表颜色。“我——看起来好像的确如此。”气氛突然变得异常尴尬。伊姆斯不知所措地拿着他的织针，想要忽视亚瑟突然对着他露出的那个像鲨鱼一样的笑容。

“这个颜色的毛线你是什么时候买的？”伊姆斯听得出亚瑟声音里强压下去的笑意。

“前天，”伊姆斯嘟囔道，想把头深深低下好掩饰他脸上的红霞。

亚瑟放声大笑。“你可真是太惹人怜爱了，”他笑得露出了牙齿。

伊姆斯揉了揉鼻子，用余光瞄了一眼亚瑟，这让亚瑟笑得更开心了。

“我去给你抓只乌贼，怎么样？这会让你开心一些，对吧？乌贼是快乐的源泉。”

“别抓乌贼给我。这样的话你就要游到海底去了。”

“其实海底也没那么远。”

“嗯，但就算你抓给我，我也要划回岸上才能吃。”

“这倒是。真难伺候啊，我的意思是你的……”亚瑟突然停了下来，略带责怪地看着伊姆斯。

“唔？怎么了？”

“你不喜欢乌贼，对吧。你昨天就是为了不告诉我这个才对着那只鸟伤春悲秋。”

“我才没有！”

“但你确实不喜欢乌贼。”

“好吧，因为它的味道有点……寡。”

“你怎么能说出这种话！这一定是因为你煮了它，我很肯定。”

“也许吧。”

“那我就再给你抓一只来你试试把它生吃下去！”

“还是别了吧。”

“可为什么啊？”

“我不想惹上寄生虫。”

“你不会有寄生虫的，”亚瑟摆摆手。

“有这个可能的，所以我真的不想。”

亚瑟嗤之以鼻然后把下巴搁在自己的交叠的手臂上。“好吧算了。真不敢相信你竟然不喜欢乌贼。谁会不喜欢乌贼？人类。简直不可理喻。”

“哼，我觉得你才不可理喻。”伊姆斯把注意力放回针织上。

“你当然这么觉得了，”亚瑟语气十分宠溺地说出这句话，伊姆斯只得再一次用余光去瞄他。他看起来也同样溺爱满满，因此伊姆斯只好赶紧继续手头上的工作，以防自己说或者做出什么无法挽回的事情。

亚瑟盯着他看了好一会儿，伊姆斯清了清喉咙。“你难道不是应该继续捕鱼吗？”

“真苛刻啊，”亚瑟坏笑道。“好的，甜心，我会给你抓来更多地鱼。等我回来你最好还在这，”亚瑟远远游开。

“噢，别担心，”伊姆斯在他身后大喊，“我可不会连免费的鱼都不要就跑掉。”

亚瑟笑着沉进水里。

===

“伊姆斯！”晚一点的时候亚瑟大喊，“我可以从你的小船上方跃过去吗，还是说如果我这样做你会再一次对我大吼大叫？”

“噢，唔，不要紧的，你跳吧，”伊姆斯红了脸，窘迫不已。

亚瑟在小船上方跃过，划出一道弧，在乌云阻隔的阳光中发出晦暗的光。伊姆斯不能自控地盯着他看，他那曲线完美的身体，为了保持平衡而在空中一一展开的鱼鳍。

他投进灰色的海里，溅起一波水花，伊姆斯趁机快速地扫了一眼亚瑟刚才扔进他船里的鱼。

“亚瑟，”他对贴上小船的谈话对象皱起眉头，“你不用总是给我带这么大的鱼的。往年的这个时候我才刚开始捕鳟鱼呢。”

“别犯傻了，小狮鳍（lionfins），我怎么可能带小鱼给你呢，”亚瑟翻了个白眼。

“狮鳍？没搞错吧？我连鳍都没有。”

“把这昵称当作我的赞美，伊姆斯，你肯定见过狮鱼的。”

“是见过，但这根本讲不通啊！我连鳍都没有！还有你今天早上叫我‘美人’，那又是怎么回事啊？”

“伊姆斯，甜心，你对狮鱼有所听闻吗？它们长着有毒的鱼鳍。”

“所以现在我又携带剧毒了？”

“不是的，伊姆斯，”亚瑟再次翻了个白眼，“更准确地说，是致命又美丽。”

“唔。我不觉得我真的理解了你的意思。”

“人类，”亚瑟翻了翻白眼，再一次。

“亚瑟，如果再翻一次白眼，你的眼睛就要从脑袋上掉出来了”

亚瑟忍不住要再翻一次白眼，但努力克制住了。这举动逗笑了伊姆斯。

“那个，那只伊姆斯-亚瑟花色的袜子进度如何，”亚瑟坏笑。

“快完成了，”伊姆斯垂下头然后带着羞怯的笑把袜子举起来，袜子上已经有五组条纹了。 

亚瑟快乐地哼着小调，把下巴撂在手臂上。“你织得好快。”他突然皱起眉头重新思量起来。“又也许你织得并不快，我从没看过别人织东西。只有人类会织东西。”

“我也不清楚，”伊姆斯耸耸肩，“我的速度应该很普通吧。人鱼会穿衣服吗？”

“不会，”亚瑟打了个哈欠，“不需要。”

“原来如此。真有意思，”伊姆斯咬着自己的拇指指甲，说。

“伊姆斯，别再幻想我是个没穿上衣的女人了。”

“我没有，对天发誓！”伊姆斯把手高高举起。

“哼，天下乌鸦一般黑。”

“不不不，我其实是同性恋，何必要折磨自己？”

“我就知道，”亚瑟咧嘴大笑，露出一口牙齿。

“那你天杀的为什么要那样说啊？”

“再三确认嘛，”亚瑟勾起嘴角。

“最近我有没有跟你说过我讨厌你？”

“没有，反正这几天没说过，”亚瑟懒洋洋地笑对伊姆斯。

“好吧，我讨厌你。”

“就是这个感觉。好了，你还想要多一点鱼么？我得坦白一点：我对人类觉得怎样的收成才算好一点概念都没有。”

“唔，”伊姆斯扫了一眼船上的鱼堆，“也许再来几条会更好。”

“天啊，人类可真是贪得无厌。我去去就回。”亚瑟在伊姆斯回嘴前扑通一声翻入海里。

伊姆斯静下心来拿起他的针织物，发现倒数第三道条纹处落了四个针脚。“真该死，竟然这都能织错，”他一边嘟囔一边拆开织线。

伊姆斯的袜子刚完成亚瑟就再次浮出水面了。

“你吃鲨鱼的，对吗，伊姆斯？”

“当然吃。你有哪种鲨鱼？”

“锤头鲨。貌似它们并没有如我想象那样知难而退。”亚瑟做了个鬼脸。“帮忙提一下？我没法把它送到你船上去。”

“好咧，”伊姆斯小心翼翼地倚身向前把锤头鲨从亚瑟的怀里拖出。“今天的工作圆满结束了，”伊姆斯锤头鲨放到船心处。“谢了，亚瑟。”

“别客气，小利齿，”亚瑟微笑道。“我真心希望这群锤头鲨只是刚好路过。它们可讨人嫌了。”

“那是当然。你知道一共有多少只吗？”

“不太清楚。这个家伙刚好徘徊在这吃我的鱼，所以我趁其不备就把它杀了。不过我闻得出它的其他同伴也曾来过。”

“呃。真不走运。”

等到两人再无话题伊姆斯便开始织另一只袜子。亚瑟把手肘支在小船边，静静地看着伊姆斯干活。

两人静静地待了好一会儿，伊姆斯忙着编织，亚瑟则是目不转睛地看着。这样的寂静时刻很自然，不像之前伊姆斯和亚瑟共度的无言时光那样尴尬。这让伊姆斯感到无比地快乐。老实说，这感觉惬意极了。

亚瑟挨着小船换了个姿势然后叹了口气，伊姆斯瞧了他一眼，勾画出这个举动的含义。亚瑟再次换上了他那爱意满满的表情，温柔地笑出一个酒窝，凝视着伊姆斯控制着织针的指头。这时伊姆斯的指法乱了，因为注意力不够集中。亚瑟抬头对上伊姆斯的双眼。

伊姆斯满脸通红，慌忙把注意力放回袜子上。哦天啊，伊姆斯心想，现在亚瑟知道我是同性恋了，万一他觉得我喜欢他然后感到被冒犯了可怎么好？这太糟糕了，我怎么会那么口无遮拦啊？操操操，他一定——

“伊姆斯，你可别以为我会介意啊，”亚瑟打了个哈欠，平息了伊姆斯尚未发作的恐慌症。“我的意思是，想想看，有多少次聊天的时候我都目不转睛地盯着你看？”

“呃，很多次？”伊姆斯鼓起勇气说，因为亚瑟很显然在等着他回答。

“没错。我完完全全不介意的，小狮鳍，我向你保证。”

在把注意力放回他那只半成品袜子前，伊姆斯看向身侧，发现亚瑟又对他摆出一副奸笑。伊姆斯胡乱地挥着织针，红晕攀上了脸颊。

“唔，那你，我的意思是，你说的不介意识指无所谓，还是说，你，啊，那个，”伊姆斯搔搔后脑勺，想找出个既可以套出答案又不会显得在质疑亚瑟性向的问法。“唔，就是你……你懂的，”他放弃了，整个人消沉下去。

“伊姆斯，看着我。”

伊姆斯顺从地看过去。亚瑟挑起一边眉毛，看起来十分淡漠。

“这是我多年来听过的最蠢的一个问题。绝不可能到现在你还不知道答案的。”

这比伊姆斯料想的还要痛苦一万倍。很显然，在过去的两周内他萌生出了十分强烈的心动感觉。“好……好吧，”伊姆斯驼着背织起袜子来。

“就……这样？”亚瑟听起来毫无自信。

“不然你还想怎样？”伊姆斯说，语气远比他意图的要凶。又或者并没有，他也不知道。

“我——我也不清楚……”

伊姆斯几乎都要觉得亚瑟的话音发颤了，但这绝不可能，亚瑟永远都不会迟疑。他没有理挨着小船来回地乱动的亚瑟，只是尽他最大的努力，埋首在那只愚蠢的袜子上，确保每一针每一线都完美无缺。

伊姆斯织完了袜子，整个过程中没有再多说一个字来打破这紧绷的安静氛围。大概还要过三个小时天才会黑，但伊姆斯没有任何理由要再多呆在这一秒。反正划回岸边也大概还要花一个小时，“多亏”了他今早的暴走。

“我要回去了，”伊姆斯拿开了他的劳作品。

“好。”

伊姆斯鼓起勇气看了一眼亚瑟。亚瑟看起来不明所以而且莫名地……很心碎。伊姆斯咬住牙。他亚瑟凭什么表现得那么伤心啊？他又不是那个多年来第一次心动却被告知自己的心事其实蠢得离谱的人。

伊姆斯毫无预兆地挥出船桨还差点击中了亚瑟。他若无其事地把小船划向几乎看不到的海岸线。亚瑟一路跟着他回到岸边。伊姆斯对他视而不见亚瑟也一言不发，直到伊姆斯跳下船把它拖上沙滩。

“我们明天见？”

伊姆斯没有作答，只是死死地盯着船。亚瑟叹了口气然后游回无垠的大海。

伊姆斯把所得拿到市场去。只有他在这个时候上了岸，因此货清得十分快。鲨鱼甚至给他带来了一笔零花钱。他买了些杂货：面包、牛奶、一颗苹果和一颗马铃薯，然后踱回他的小屋。换做平时，他会把多出来的钱用来买一些无关紧要的织线，但今晚他一点都不想这样做。因为他极有可能会买跟亚瑟的眼睛一样颜色的线又或者别的一样令人沮丧的东西回来。

因此，他用苹果和土豆佐料煮了一尾鱼，吃掉，然后把余剩的夜都用来看着壁炉发呆。

===

伊姆斯十分想花一整天时间窝在家里生闷气，但再一次，拮据的经济状况让这打算无疾而终。他大概会用鲨鱼带来的额外收入再买些钓线，有条已经出现磨损了。或许该买多些鱼钩，因为他的存货已经不多了；又或者买对新鞋，既然现在这对的鞋底已经开始剥落了。

无论如何，他对钱的需要大于一场毫无意义的休假，所以伊姆斯还是出门了。

再一次，亚瑟在第一个沙洲的那头等着他。

“小狮鳍？”他语气沮丧。

伊姆斯自上而下地瞪了他一眼，一言不发。

“我猜——我猜这就意味着拒绝了，对吧？”亚瑟带着可怜楚楚的表情说。他断掉二人的眼神接触，盯着伊姆斯划过水面的船桨看。

“你在说什么啊，”伊姆斯厉声说。

“我在说我，伊姆斯，你不想要我。”

“他妈的什么玩意儿？！给我解释一下。”

“行行好吧，伊姆斯，别这样置若罔闻。拜托你给我一个答案，行吗？要，还是不要？”

“你在说——要！我怎么可能不想要你！”

“你……愿意？”亚瑟瞪大的双眼里写满了不相信。“但，昨天，你——那昨天是怎么回事？”

“你——你告诉我你不想要我，一切都是我自作多情，亚瑟，那让我有点失望！”

“我什么时候说——”亚瑟回想起来后下巴都要掉下来了。“噢我的天啊，伊姆斯，你怎么能那样想呢？该死的，伊姆斯，我可是每天都给你带鱼啊！我还给你带了乌贼，那可是我最爱的食物而且他妈的难抓得要命！看在基督的份上，伊姆斯，我还叫你狮鳍了！我都做到这个份上了你竟然还觉得我不想要你？”

“我——等等，关于狮鳍什么的，你是不是没给我完全说清楚啊？”

“这是只有对终身伴侣才会用的爱称，伊姆斯。”亚瑟双手来回地搓自己的脸。“我简直不能相信……”

“原来这样啊……成为终身伴侣时等同于结婚吗？”伊姆斯觉得这场对话太令人困惑了。

“不，一点都不一样。人类是为了一堆愚蠢的理由才结婚的。人鱼只有真心想要和另一半共度余生才会结成终身伴侣。”

“唔，其实很多人类结婚也是为了同样的——”

“不，伊姆斯，”亚瑟打断，“我不觉得你察觉到了这件事的重要性。就像哪怕我已经每天送鱼给你，你还是没有察觉到我在向你求爱。”亚瑟叹了口气，再次把脸埋在掌心里，喃喃道，“我的人生怎么会是这样。一个人类。我真是一点品味都没有。唉，不管怎样，”亚瑟抬起头，“终身伴侣。你记得我们刚认识的那一两天里我跟你提过的人鱼风俗吗？”

“记得……”

“关于我们是怎样迫不及待地丢开我们的亲生骨肉，怎样割划自己的领地，一旦有人闯进我们的空间就立刻把他们驱赶出去？”

“对。”

“我们之所以这样做是因为我们打骨子里不喜欢跟别人共处。当周遭的人都性格凶残、好斗、带着泛滥的杀虐本能时，维持关系就成了件很他妈艰巨的任务。相对来说，守着自己的领地不让任何人靠近就轻松得多。终身伴侣是两个人很喜欢彼此，喜欢到愿意长相厮守、并肩作战而不是为了息事宁人而远远离开。想要这样做的人本身就不多，真的成功做到了的则更是少之又少。”

“那，你是想我们成为终身伴侣？”伊姆斯循循诱导。

“没错，非常地想。”

“呃，我们只认识了两个星期。”

“是这样，没错，”亚瑟看起来不明就里。

“然后你并不觉得这短得有点离谱？”

“对于一段感情来说，这不短了，”亚瑟苦笑。“如果我能成功地呆在一个人身边超过三个小时而不引发一场打斗，就算表现得很棒了。”

“噢，这可真……”

“没错，现在你知道你有多特别了，”亚瑟微笑。“这大概跟你既不凶恶也不好斗的性格有点关系，再说了，我也没有看到你身上长着象征着杀虐天性的鳍。”

“但老实说，伊姆斯，这不是婚姻，没有什么明文规定把你和我捆绑在一起。你想呆多久就是多久，不差分秒。如果哪天你真的想要离开，我绝不可能哀求你留下来。你什么时候想离我而去都可以。因为让你留下来的原因只有一个，就是你爱我。”

“好，这……听起来很公平，”伊姆斯换上羞涩的笑脸。

“好极了，”亚瑟报以一个酒窝浅笑。

伊姆斯划了几下水，让船停到合适的深浅处，亚瑟全程贴着船侧。

“伊姆斯，”亚瑟撑起自己，跟伊姆斯面对面地互视着，双眼耀如星辰。“我现在要吻你了。”

“请务必，”亚瑟倚身向前把嘴唇贴住伊姆斯的瞬间他深吸一口气。伊姆斯稍稍施力压回去，亚瑟赶紧环住伊姆斯的脖子来借力，不然他就要掉回水里去了。

伊姆斯的双手顺着亚瑟的腰侧一路滑到屁股，亚瑟的皮肤在那过渡成鱼鳞。他的拇指在那逗留了一会儿，然后收紧双手把亚瑟抱到自己的大腿上来。

亚瑟抓住伊姆斯的肩膀，扑腾了一阵才找到舒服一点的姿势，然后把他的长舌头伸到伊姆斯的嘴里。

伊姆斯发出心满意足的声响，抬手捧住亚瑟的下巴。他的小指滑过亚瑟的腮，使得后者喘息不已却把舌头探得更深。

伊姆斯勾起嘴角然后舌头被亚瑟的牙划破了。

“嗷，”伊姆斯退开身把舌头伸出来，想要看看伤口有多深。

亚瑟嗤笑。“让我来看看，甜心，”亚瑟的拇指轻柔地抚过伊姆斯的舌头。“你很快就会没事的，口腔里的伤口愈合得很快。”

“可是好疼，”伊姆斯继续俯看着自己的舌头，想要看到除舌尖外的部分。

“嗯，那为了防止重蹈覆彻，不如从今以后都让它乖乖地呆在你的嘴巴里？”亚瑟的酒窝又跑出来了。

“什么？这主意真是烂到家了，”伊姆斯微笑道，抬手摸亚瑟的腮。亚瑟打着颤把头倚到伊姆斯肩上，含咬住他的下巴，牙齿在伊姆斯的皮肤上留下细细的红印。

“哎呀，”他满怀歉意地舔过牙痕。“抱歉，我忘了你的皮肤有多薄。”

“没关系，”伊姆斯双手环住亚瑟，把他紧紧地拢在自己胸前。

“嘿，你得看着我的鱼鳍啊，小利齿，”亚瑟像块膏药一样黏住伊姆斯，试图减轻施在自己背鳍上的压力。

“对不起，宝贝，我还不那么习惯拥抱一个长着鱼鳍的人，”伊姆斯松开怀抱。

“没关系，”亚瑟坏笑着模仿他，“我很肯定终有一天我们会找到办法解决的。”

伊姆斯懒懒地抱着亚瑟的脖子，手就在他的腮旁。亚瑟闭合的眼皮轻轻颤抖着。伊姆斯温柔地蹭着他，亚瑟把全身的重量都交付给伊姆斯。

“小狮鳍，”亚瑟呻吟着说，“永远都别停下来。”

伊姆斯龇牙咧嘴地笑起来，把吻落在亚瑟的太阳穴。“好的，亲爱的，我想我们不会的。”


End file.
